


Как обычно по субботам

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aurors, Drama, Happy Ending, Humor, Kinky, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: «Знаете, мистер Поттер... Смысл внезапных проверок и обысков именно в том, что они внезапны, а не каждую неделю в субботу с восьми утра».
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди R-NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Как обычно по субботам

**1.**

В воздухе царил сладковатый аромат роз. В клумбах у входа распускались крупные белые бутоны, столбики беседки поодаль увивали тонкие колючие стебельки с крохотными багряными точками цветов, на мощёную аллею, уходящую за дом, роняли лепестки нежно-розовые, рано отцветшие розы. 

Широкую дорогу от ворот к дому, засыпанную хрустящим под ботинками гравием, укрыли от июньского солнца раскидистые кроны деревьев. Меж листвы тут и там проглядывали робкие лучи, выхватывая редкие пятнышки, ромбики и треугольнички на гравии. И вся дорога пряталась под тенью, как под тонким покрывалом с узорной вышивкой. 

На белых ступенях играли блики солнца. Двери мэнора были словно бы приглашающе распахнуты, и сам хозяин уже стоял перед ними. Поттер задержался на дорожке, оглянулся на зеленеющие тисовые кроны, поддел мыском ботинка гравий и шагнул вперёд, из-под укрытия полутени, на солнце и площадку перед ступенями. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер. Несказанно рад вас видеть. Опять. 

Поттер нахмурился, стиснул зубы и уставился на Малфоя в упор, но тот лишь ухмылялся и крутил фамильную трость в холёных ладонях. 

— Вы знаете правила, мистер Малфой.

Длинные светлые волосы упали на плечо, когда Люциус Малфой склонил голову набок и шагнул навстречу. Солнце отливало на уложенных волосах, утренние лучи падали на кожу и бликовали на серебряном набалдашнике трости.

— Разумеется, мистер Поттер.

— Аврор Поттер. 

Он стоял уже вплотную, так близко, что Поттер чувствовал его дыхание и парфюм, сладковатый и смутно напоминающий розы в этом необъятном саду. Солнце было уже высоко на небе — и на ступенях, куда не дотягивались ни тени деревьев, ни прохлада озера, ни даже брызги журчавшего неподалёку фонтана, становилось всё жарче и жарче. Особенно в плотной аврорской мантии. 

Но Малфой не спешил приглашать его в дом, разглядывал с ленивым интересом, склонив набок голову, и ухмылялся самым уголком губ. Поттер переступил с ноги на ногу и двинулся к дверям. Чёрная трость преградила ему путь. 

— Как вам будет угодно, _аврор_ Поттер. Прошу, чувствуйте себя как дома.

Малфой улыбался, но под его пристальным взглядом разом стало не по себе. Поттер поджал губы, медленно перевёл взгляд с трости на её насмешливого хозяина и обратно. Пару секунд они переглядывались, пока наконец этот чёртов насмешник не прошёл вперёд, молчаливо дозволяя следовать за собой.

***

Дом у Малфоя был красивый, чего не отнять.

Холл встретил осуждающими взглядами бледных, как поганки, Малфоев с фамильных портретов и ароматом свежей выпечки и кофе. Сам хозяин, опираясь на трость, уже поднимался по широкой, устланной ковром лестнице. 

— Составите мне компанию за завтраком, _аврор_ Поттер? — он оглянулся через плечо и улыбнулся самым уголком губ, как насквозь видел. — Как вы относитесь к домашней выпечке?

— Если… как бы… — Поттер замялся, пожевал губу, вдохнул полной грудью аромат сдобы, к которому привязалась нотка корицы, и повозил ногой по ворсу ковровой дорожки. — Это не по инструкции вообще-то. 

— Я никому не скажу, господин аврор, — Малфой растянул губы в дьявольской усмешке и мазнул языком по нижней. — И, ручаюсь, у меня подают лучшие венские вафли на острове. 

— Вы дьявол, мистер Малфой. Дьявол-искуситель, — Поттер помялся для приличия и взбежал по широким ступенькам, чуть не обогнав хозяина дома на повороте. — Но после завтрака я всё равно проведу осмотр! 

— Даже не сомневался в этом, — вздохнул тот, прикрыл глаза на секунду и пробормотал себе под нос: — Какая же суббота без вашего осмотра?

***

— Будь ты проклят, павлин несчастный… ауч!

— Потерпи, немного осталось, — Гермиона склонилась над буро-фиолетовой распухшей физиономией Гарри, поморщилась и кисточкой размазала вязкое зелье по подбородку, избегая жёлтых гнойников. — Только не дёргайся, а то промахнусь. Тогда точно придётся в Мунго тебя вести.

— Нельзя… а-а-ау!.. нельзя в Мунго, тогда сразу вскроется, что я инструкцию нарушил, — Гарри изо всех сил вцепился в стул, на котором сидел, и стиснул зубы, — чтоб ему пусто было, засранцу высо-о-о-окомерному… что ж так больно-то?! 

— Потому что яд такой, — Гермиона выпрямилась, перевела дух и смахнула кудри со лба, — как ты вообще умудрился столько принять? Тройная доза, не меньше.

— Он в вафли яд подмешал. Вкусные. 

Гарри потупился, скривился, когда кожа на лице будто загорелась от зелья, и медленно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Гермиона убрала баночки и кисточку в свою заколдованную сумочку и устроилась на стуле напротив.

— Ты должен быть осторожнее, Гарри, — она поджала губы, сложила руки на коленях и смерила пострадавшего крайне укоризненным взором, — всё могло обернуться гораздо, гораздо хуже.

— У меня всё лицо горит! Куда хуже-то?!

— Малфой мог подмешать _смертельный_ яд! О чём ты только думал?

**2.**

Малфой встречал его по-прежнему на лестнице, опершись на трость и склонив набок голову. Он вышел в домашней серой мантии, очень мягкой на вид, и даже не собрал волосы в хвост. Несколько шелковистых прядей, отливающих на солнце, спадали на грудь, ещё две окаймляли надменное лицо. 

— Чашечку кофе, мистер Поттер? — с ухмылкой предложил он.

— Благодарю, мистер Малфой, но не сегодня, — процедил Гарри, вытащил палочку и ядовито припечатал: — Забыл прихватить безоар. 

— Вы разбиваете мне сердце, господин аврор, — Малфой шагнул на две ступеньки ниже, прямо в полосу широкого света, и театрально приложил ладонь к груди слева. При этом он оттянул ворот мантии так, что выставил на обозрение ключицы и ямку между ними. 

— Не смешите, Малфой, — фыркнул Поттер, сглотнул и поспешно отвернулся. — Нет у вас никакого сердца. Приступим к осмотру.

***

Поттер пнул ногой двустворчатые двери, с палочкой наперевес шагнул вперёд и скривился, завидев высоченные, до самого потолка, шкафы с книгами. Он громко застонал, опустил палочку и на пятках развернулся к Малфою.

— Сколько у вас ещё этих чёртовых библиотек?! 

— Библиотек? — Малфой приподнял белёсые брови, развёл руками и заглянул вперёд, будто сам не знал, что в комнате. — Какая же эта библиотека, дорогой мой мистер Поттер? Это малый каминный зал, здесь всего-то пять книжных шкафов. 

— Всего-то?! — взвыл Поттер и, насупившись, уставился в насмешливое породистое лицо напротив. — Вы это нарочно! Вы это всё подстроили! Вы хоть понимаете, что мне тут работы недели на три?! 

— Посочувствовать вам, что ли? Как тяжело, должно быть, являться с обысками в чужие дома, потрошить чужие шкафы… — он дёрнул губой, будто лимона откусил, сделал паузу и отрешённо добавил: — Боюсь, у меня не хватит воображения представить вашу участь.

***

Гарри устроился в мягком кресле, обложился стопками книг из ближайшего шкафа и, поджав под себя левую ногу, принялся перебирать фолианты в поисках запрещённых и подозрительных.

Он сам не заметил, как пролетело часа два, как зажёгся огонь в камине и само собою образовалось на столике справа блюдо с бисквитами. Дожёвывая пятый, Гарри вдруг замер, покосился сначала на бисквит в своей руке, затем на блюдо и снова на свой бисквит. 

— Да черти б тебя драли, Малфой! 

— Звучит заманчиво, но, пожалуй, откажусь, — донеслось из соседнего кресла. Малфой покачал головой, тихо рассмеялся и, магией приманив себе бисквит с того же блюда, демонстративно съел. — Не бойтесь, сегодня не отравлено. 

— Какая щедрость! 

— Всегда к вашим услугам, _господин аврор_ , — он поднялся с кресла, подхватил неизменную трость и, показательно прихрамывая, подошёл за вторым бисквитом. — Подать вам чай? Или чего покрепче?

— Вы опять что-то замышляете? — Поттер прищурился и вцепился в раскрытую книгу, будто в щит. 

В камине за спиной потрескивал огонь. Комнату заполняли запахи орешника, ещё тёплого бисквита, тонкого малфоевского парфюма, сегодня терпкого, с чем-то острым и горьковатым, и влажного, преддождевого воздуха из приоткрытых окон. 

— Как? Вы ещё не поняли? — Малфой навис над ним, свободной рукой упершись в спинку кресла. Отблески огня придали его лицу зловещий, даже демонический вид. — Я всегда что-то замышляю.

***

— Мистер Малфой… раз уж вы здесь, могу я спросить?

Тот оторвался от толстенной книги с золотым обрезом, с которой устроился в кресле напротив, вздохнул и махнул рукой в приглашающем жесте. 

— Я весь ваш, любезный мой мистер Поттер. Спрашивайте.

— Зачем вам столько книг с чарами для чрезвычайного увеселения? — в ответ на удивлённый взгляд он приподнял повыше томик в тёмно-красной обложке и помахал им. Слева высилась стопка таких же красных сборников, уже просмотренных. — Это же что-то вроде детских шуточных проклятий, да?

— Вроде детских проклятий? — смакуя каждое слово, переспросил Малфой, отложил свою книгу, вытянул ноги в мягких домашних туфлях и откинулся на спинку кресла. — А вы их хотя бы открывали, мистер Поттер? 

— Э-э-э… я просмотрел оглавление. Там вроде бы ничего запрещённого, — под вкрадчивым, вдруг отяжелевшим взглядом Гарри, сглотнул, вжался в кресло и отпихнул книгу подальше. — Ведь ничего?

— Полагаю… мой очаровательный мистер Поттер… — Малфой неторопливо поднялся, подошёл вплотную, наклонился и, глядя прямо в глаза своей загнанной в угол жертве, вытянул из безвольных рук книгу в тёмно-красной обложке. — Вам нужно приложить больше усердия. 

— М-м-мистер Малфой! — голос позорно дал петуха, очки, как назло, съехали на кончик носа, и Гарри невольно задел нависшего над ним Малфоя рукой, когда потянулся их поправить. — Что вы… что вы творите?!

— Я? — с неподдельным изумлением переспросил тот, отступил, не глядя раскрыл книгу на середине и в таком виде вернул. — Содействую следствию, разумеется. Мне кажется, что вы не вполне уяснили для себя характер этих книг. Прошу вас, господин аврор, ознакомьтесь с текстом подробнее. 

Гарри нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на разворот книжонки. И тут же, чертыхнувшись, сбросил книгу с колен, словно ядовитую змею. Малфой, так и стоявший напротив, тихо рассмеялся. 

— Вас это забавляет?! Какого чёрта… откуда у вас вообще такая гадость?! 

— Вам рассказать, откуда книги берутся? 

Гарри шумно выдохнул через нос, скривился и покосился на упавший на пол томик. Тот раскрылся теперь на иллюстрации, где два чересчур детально прорисованных и чересчур обнажённых мага предавались “чрезвычайному увеселению” в саду. Подписи сбоку, судя по всему, разъясняли, какие чары могут пригодиться для этих увеселений. 

Детские, как же. Гарри ругнулся сквозь зубы и выскочил из комнаты. Вслед ему донёсся всё тот же тихий смех. 

**3.**

— Прошу вас, аврор Поттер. Поднимайтесь!

Голос доносился сверху, эхом расходясь по всему поместью. Гарри замер перед лестницей в холле, задрал голову и сглотнул подкативший к горлу ком. 

Против обыкновения, мэнор не встречал его ароматом домашней сдобы или горькими нотками кофе. Окна были закрыты, и лишь тонкие полоски дневного света пробивались в щели меж ставнями, падали на белый мрамор в разводах и сходились подсвеченными лучиками к широкой лестнице. 

Гарри неуверенно ступил на нижнюю ступеньку. Ковёр был будто бы новый и словно пружинил и похрустывал под ногами. Или ему только так чудилось. 

Он взбирался по лестнице медленно, ступенька за ступенькой, всё сильнее сжимая рукоять палочки в потеющей ладони. Озирался по сторонам, но в дома стояла торжественная, пропитанная вековой памятью тишина. Подрагивали пылинки на просветах. Спину и затылок жгли пристальные взгляды с портретов, но стоило оглянуться, и все они прикидывались то спящими, то отворачивающимися. 

Дом следил за ним. Дом перешёптывался занавесками и гобеленами, дом по старым трубам разносил его шаги и тревожные вздохи, дом так и норовил дёрнуть его за полы мантии, взъерошить растрёпанные вихры, подставить подножку. И в самой глубине этого подлого дома прятался Люциус Малфой. 

— Мистер Малфой! — окликнул Гарри, взяв приступом вершину парадной лестницы. — Выйдите наконец!

— Вам прямо по коридору! — словно в насмешку донеслось ему в ответ. — Торцевая дверь, не ошибётесь. 

Гарри шумно выдохнул носом, выставил палочку вперёд и двинулся дальше по коридору. Если на лестнице мягкий ворс скрадывал шум его шагов, то начищенный до блеска паркет напротив стремился обратить каждый шаг в невообразимый грохот. Этот клятый паркет, поблёскивавший до того, что впору было глядеться в него, как в зеркало, не иначе как вступил в сговор с хитрой системой галерей и переходов, и теперь каждому шагу Гарри вторило гулкое эхо. Будто он шагал в десятке коридоров сразу и ещё скакал под крышей. 

— Мистер Малфой! Куда вы меня заманиваете? Что вы задумали?!

— Вам пря-а-а-амо, господин аврор! — голос стал ещё насмешливее, и на душе будто фестралы заскребли. — Вам же всё равно нужно обыскать _весь дом_. 

Гарри поморщился, вскинул палочку выше, наколдовал несколько проверочных заклинаний. Магия уверяла, что опасности нет. Внутреннее чутьё тянуло бежать из клятого дома прочь и никогда не возвращаться. Гарри скривился, толкнул торцевую дверь и захлебнулся воздухом на вдохе. 

— М… м… м… М-м-мистер Малфой!

— Да-да, господин аврор? 

Гарри буквально чувствовал, как у него горят и щёки, и шея от прилившей крови. Румянец буквально жёг его, а взгляд как назло прикипел к раскинувшемуся на широкой кровати под балдахином провокатору. 

— М-мистер Малфой, вы не могли бы одеться?

— Зачем? — тот скользнул тягучим взглядом от алеющим щёк вниз, по шее, по обтянутой алой мантией груди, по начищенным до блеска серебряным пряжкам, и остановился там же, куда кровь Поттера хлынула ещё резвее, чем к щекам. — Разве вы не хотите осмотреть всё? 

— Мистер Малфой, запахните халат!

— Вы даже не проверите, что я прячу под халатом? — насмешливо протянул бесстыдник, приподнял одну ногу так, что пола съехала дальше некуда и обнажила молочное, не знавшее солнца бедро. Край халата держался на честном слове и едва прикрывал пах. Гарри зажмурился и отвернулся, не желая знать, надел ли Малфой бельё. Мурлыкающий голос ужом скользнул ему под мантию и будто обвил тугими кольцами член: — Вы слишком снисходительны ко мне, мистер Поттер. 

Господин аврор выскочил из спальни. Осмотр в ту субботу так и не состоялся. В силу чрезвычайных обстоятельств непреодолимой силы.

***

В камине уютно потрескивал огонь. Желтоватые огоньки плясали на резных подлокотниках тёмного дерева, лизали медь изящно украшенных канделябров, ласкали медную, с порослью тёмных жёстких волосков кожу под закатанными рукавами аврорской мантии.

На подносе исходили паром зачарованные чашки с чаем, высилась горка нетронутых пирожных. Господин аврор тяжко вздыхал, тёр поблёкший шрам на лбу и всматривался плывущим взглядом в очередной фолиант. 

Хозяин кабинета сидел напротив, сдвинув кресло в тень, раскуривал папиросу через мундштук и, запрокинув голову, выпускал сладковатый разноцветный дым к потолку. Гарри подозревал, что с папиросой что-то не то, но помалкивал. Курящий и оттого неразговорчивый Малфой приходился ему куда больше по душе. 

Но тот вдруг выпрямился, подался вперёд, покрутил мундштук в длинных холёных пальцах, усмехнулся и смерил Гарри нечитаемым, тягучим взглядом. Таким, что захотелось вскочить, встряхнуться и сбежать из библиотеки, пока не влип сильнее. Но Гарри только скривился и усерднее вгляделся в книгу. Строчки по-прежнему плыли и смешивались в чернильное пятно перед глазами. 

— Вы когда-нибудь курили, господин аврор? 

— Нет, мистер Малфой, не курил. И вам не советую.

— М-м… а хотели бы? 

— Нет, не хотел бы. 

— Отчего же так категорично? Ради любопытства хотя бы? — он снова откинулся на спинку кресла, так что лицо целиком скрылось в тени, затянулся и выпустил очередную струйку подозрительного дыма. — Известно ли вам, с чем некоторые простецы связывают тягу к папиросам и сигарам? 

— Нет, мистер Малфой. Не известно, — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы, вцепился в книгу и мысленно проклял себя за манеру краснеть по поводу и без. 

Малфой не стал оспаривать, только тихо рассмеялся и сделал новую затяжку. Его тяжёлые глубокие вдохи наводили на мысли, которые Гарри старательно гнал от себя как можно дальше. 

— Зачем вы меня провоцируете, мистер Малфой?

— Я? Да у меня и в мыслях не было. 

Он подался вперёд, выпустил Гарри в лицо струйку дыма, сладкого с горькой нотой в послевкусье, сложил мундштук на коленях и растянул губы в тонкой улыбке. То ли догадка, то ли отблески каминного огня плясали в глубине его серых глаз. В уголке бесцветных губ таилась насмешка, на обыкновенно бледных губам будто бы проступил розоватый след румянца. Или же у камина просто стало слишком жарко. 

— Я в жизни не посмел бы провоцировать вас, _господин аврор_. 

— Тогда откуда в вашей библиотеке взялись две полки эротической литературы? — насупился тот, показательно тряхнул книгой и отвернулся к чернеющему в глубине комнаты провалу окна. 

— Коллекционирую. Разве запрещено?

***

— Мистер Малфой!

— Вы покраснели, аврор Поттер? Вам очень идёт румянец.

Покрасневший аврор Поттер поперхнулся, стиснул палочку и отвернулся к высокому, во всю стену, окну, занавешенному тонкой, искусно вышитой, практической невесомой тканью. 

За окном висел густой, каким он бывает лишь в Англии, плотный туман. Молочно-сизые клубы заползали в приоткрытое окно, просеивались через тонкое шитье и расползались сизыми разводами по спальне. Молочная малфоевская кожа вся была изрисована туманными узорами, как и постельное бельё, как и тяжёлый небесно-голубой балдахин, как и аккуратно, с выверенной точностью разложенные по постели _предметы_. 

Господин аврор сглотнул, облизнул пересохшие губы, отвернулся и осипшим голосом выдавил: 

— Я не желаю никогда впредь находить нечто подобное в вашей спальне. Так что потрудитесь…

— А может, — змеиным шипением прервал его Малфой, приподнялся на локте, оскалился и смерил опешившего аврора яростным взглядом загнанного в угол хищника, — вы потрудитесь оставить в покое мою спальню в частности и мой дом в целом? Мистер Поттер.

— Аврор Поттер.

— Аврор Поттер! 

Несколько томительных мгновений они сверлили друг друга взглядами в звенящей тишина, пока Поттер не отвернулся с видом побитого щенка. 

— Я не влияю на судебные приговоры, — пробормотал он, снова вскинулся и глянул исподлобья. — И не моя вина, что вы пошли в услужение Волдеморту! Вам ли жаловаться? Многим куда хуже! 

— Ничуть не сомневаюсь, — змеиный Малфой снова успокоился, свернулся на своём лежбище, растянул ядовитые губы в ухмылке и обманчиво мягко, едва ли не мурлыча, протянул: — Многим куда хуже, чем нам с вами, верно? Вот и не жалуйтесь. И не забудьте библиотеку осмотреть, я пополнил коллекцию. 

Господин аврор глухо выругался сквозь зубы и вихрем вылетел из спальни. 

**4.**

Столовую залило солнце. Суббота выдалась тёплой и ясной.

Запуганные домовики в наволочках и обрывках простынь сновали вокруг длинного стола с подносами, тарелками, приборами. Люциус Малфой словно бы вовсе не замечал их, восседал во главе стола, держал двумя пальцами чашечку с ароматным кофе и разглядывал замявшегося на входе аврора.

— Знаете, мистер Поттер, — задумчиво протянул он, пригубил кофе, посмаковал на языке те несчастные две капли, что глотнул, и вернул чашечку на тарелочку. — Смысл внезапных проверок и обысков именно в том, что они _внезапны_ , а не каждую неделю в субботу с восьми утра. 

— Я не хочу вломиться в ваш особняк более внезапно и застать вас… — Гарри поморщился, мотнул головой, чтобы выбросить из памяти непрошенные картинки прошлых обысков, и пробормотал: — За чем-нибудь ещё хуже. 

**5.**

В комнате висел горячий душноватый пар, забивающийся в ноздри и липнущий к кофе. Гарри на входе вздохнул полной грудью и будто захмелел, тяжёлый сладковатый привкус будто завяз на языке. Очки мигом запотели, так что он стянул их и быстро протёр, что, впрочем, не сильно помогло делу. 

— Осторожнее, господин аврор, — донёсся из-за завесы пара низкий насмешливый голос. — Вам ещё обыск проводить. 

Следом послышался плеск воды и шаги босых ног по плитке, так что Гарри возблагодарил всех святых за запотевшие очки и собственное плохое зрение. Его щеки мимолётно коснулась горячая влажная ладонь, а через мгновение насмешливый голос звучал уже впереди, ближе к выходу. 

— Вы хотите обыскать ванную, господин аврор? Боюсь, не лучший момент! 

Он скривился, отёр вспотевшее от пара лицо и выскочил следом за Малфоем в спальню. Тот с невозмутимым видом сидел перед трельяжем, неизменно высокомерный, с прямой спиной и горделиво расправленными плечами. Домовик скакал вокруг и бережно расчёсывал влажные светлые пряди. 

Поттер с облегчением отметил, что Малфой успел накинуть халат. 

— Ну, и что сегодня? Книжки? Новые фигурки? Постельные игрушки? Мне уже начинать беспокоиться?

— Аврор Поттер, держитесь регламента.

Его лицо в отражении зеркала было бесстрастным, как посмертная маска, и Поттер даже опешил на секунду.

— Разумеется, мистер Малфой. 

Он провёл палочкой вдоль тела, выругался сквозь зубы, когда дежурные чары вспыхнули предупредительными жёлтыми огоньками, и покачал головой.

— Есть шанс, что вы просто выложите всю запрещёнку, которую прячете под этим своим халатом, и мы обойдёмся без личного досмотра?

— Не представляю, о какой запрещёнке речь, аврор Поттер. 

Гарри запрокинул голову к потолку с люстрой, уставленной множеством белых крохотных свечей, простонал сквозь зубы, снова повернулся к Малфою и скучающим рабочим тоном отчеканил:

— Пожалуйста, выложите палочку перед собой, расставьте ноги на ширину плеч, руки за голову. 

— Боюсь, у меня нет с собой палочки. 

— Тогда просто встаньте, расставьте ноги на ширину плеч, руки за голову.

Малфой поднялся одним литым, плавным движением, повёл плечом, и невесомый шёлковый халат соскользнул по его телу, открывая неискушённому взору острые сведённые лопатки, изгиб спины, тёмно-зелёное кружево и невозможную, не по-мужски узкую, туго стянутую корсетом талию. 

Гарри отчаянно втянул носом воздух, попятился, упёрся спиной в стену у входа в ванную и застонал сквозь зубы. Предательский взгляд против воли скользнул вниз, туда, где корсет переходил в кружево, едва покрывая вершины ягодиц, и ещё ниже, к полоскам подвязок и ажурным краям чулок. 

— Будьте вы прокляты, Малфой. Что это за чертовщина?!

— Боюсь, сегодня я не расположен сотрудничать со следствием, — фальшиво вздохнул Малфой, коротко оглянулся через плечо и облизнул влажные, чуть порозовевшие губы. Он покачал головой и продолжил с притворным сожалением: — Вам придётся взять всё на экспертизу и выяснить самому. 

— Сами снимите? — без особой надежды уточнил господин аврор.

— Думаю, я окажу сопротивление следствию, — трагическим тоном поделился Малфой, провокационно скользнул ладонью по бедру, задевая чулок, и усмехнулся Поттеру через зеркало. — Можете внести в отчёт, что вы были вынуждены применить силу. 

— Малфой, я не собираюсь применять силу!

Весь развратный комплект буквально светился от проверочных чар, так что Гарри неохотно шагнул ближе, коленом раздвинул ноги Малфоя пошире и попытался расстегнуть корсет. Шнурки были затянутые так сильно, что он уже подумывал забить и просто их распороть. 

— Воля ваша, — Малфой пожал плечами, смахнул прядь влажных волос с плеча и развернулся к Гарри лицом, выставляя себя напоказ совсем уж непристойным образом. — Можете раздеть меня любым способом, который вам больше по вкусу. 

— Мне вообще не по вкусу вас раздевать! — вспыхнул тот и вопреки сказанному коротким невербальным заклятьем вспорол корсет и приступил к чулкам. 

— Вы разбиваете мне сердце, аврор Поттер, — ему даже хватило наглости состроить скорбное выражение лице и приложить руку к груди, в которой никогда не бывало сердца. — Я имею честь наслаждаться вашими весьма откровенными прикосновениями каждую субботу последние три месяца. Право же, я думал, это нас сблизило. Питал надежды, так сказать.

— Прекратите паясничать, Малфой! — пробурчал Гарри и прижался ближе, пока искал застёжки на хитроскроенном поясе. Подлые завязки уводили его всё дальше, вынуждая буквально лапать Малфоя предельно непристойным образом. 

— А что же мне остаётся, пока вы подбираетесь к моим яйцам и одновременно заявляете, что я не в вашем вкусе? 

— Малфой! Вы сами устроили этот цирк! 

— Да ну? — хмыкнул тот, изогнулся навстречу Поттеру, накрыл его подрагивающую руку своей и потёрся затянутым в чулок бедром о его пах. — Я вас под Империо держу? Насильно ваши руки к себе тянул? Может, опоил вас чем-нибудь? 

— Вы провоцируете, мистер Малфой! — Гарри отдёрнул руку, отскочил и залился позорным румянцем. 

— Не лгите себе, господин аврор, — со скукой вздохнул Малфой, расселся перед ним, развратно разведя ноги и открыв взору неприкрытый, но выбритый пах, склонил голову набок и смерил Поттер всеведущим надменным взглядом. — Вы занимаетесь именно тем, чем и хотели. Вот она — суть аврората. И никто вас не вынуждал.

***

Узкие окна были забраны бордовыми портьерами, сквозь которые едва пробивался свет. Комната утопала в багрянце и кармине, который окрашивал и стены, и светлые простыни, и разметавшиеся по подушке длинные пряди, и — в особенности — нежную, не изведавшую палящего солнца кожу.

Гарри невольно прикипел взглядом к безволосой, будто бы порозовевшей груди и гадал: дело ли только в игре света или же и в том занятии, которому всецело и без тени стыда предавался Малфой. 

— Намерены… провести личный досмотр… господин аврор? 

Малфой на последнем слове закусил губу и впился жгучим взглядом прямо в поттеровскую пропащую душу. Тот вспыхнул спичкой, будто вся его кровь под этим дьявольским взглядом разом вскипела и забурлила по венам смертоносным зельем. 

— Малфой, чёрт бы вас побрал! 

— Да-а-а, аврор Поттер-р-р? — и острый кончик ядовитого языка прошёлся по приоткрытым губам следом за этой рокочущей «р».

— Прекратите это немедленно!

— Как прикажете, аврор Поттер, — он тяжко вздохнул, закинул руки за голову и шире расставил ноги, выставляя напоказ крепкий, длинный, сочащийся смазкой член.

— Да прикройтесь вы, ради всего святого, — пробормотал Гарри, поддел ворс ковра мыском ботинка, но сил отвернуться не нашёл. 

— Я же Упивающийся, забыли? У меня ничего святого. Так что, — он сполз пониже и томно глянул на смущённого Поттера, — как насчёт… личного досмотра? 

Вслед выскочившему в коридор бравому аврору ещё долго доносился громкий презрительный смех.

***

Поттер стоял посреди мрачного, строго обставленного кабинета, сверлил взглядом вертящиеся на полках вредноскопы и комкал края рукавов в кулаках. Робардс ходил перед ним из стороны в сторону, сопел, просматривал свитки пергамента с отчётами и тут же швырял их в камин. Наконец он остановился, скрестил мощные руки на груди и мрачно покосился на подчинённого.

— Поттер, ты ходишь к Малфою три месяца. В дом, под завязку набитый тёмномагическим дерьмом, — он отбивал слова вкрадчивыми паузами, и те падали между двумя аврорами тяжёлыми неповоротливыми булыжниками. — И за всё время ты не нашёл ничего? Ни единой стоящей улики?!

— Сэр, да он просто издевается над нами! — вспылил было Поттер и тут же понурился под мрачным взглядом, снова уставился себе под ноги, на выцветший протёртый паркет. — Он меня за нос водит!

— Гарри, я знаю, что он тот ещё ублюдок. Я с самого начала предупреждал тебя, что будет нелегко. Но следующий осмотр будет последним, если ты ничего не найдёшь, — Робардс помедлил, опустил руку Поттеру на плечо, встряхнул, заставляя посмотреть на себя, и договорил: — Хоть в задницу к нему залезь, но вытащи из этого заносчивого павлина запрещённые артефакты. 

— В смысле? 

— В смысле, — вкрадчиво пояснил тот, крепче стискивая поттеровское плечо, — добудь мне улики любыми путями. 

— Сэр, вы же не имеете в виду… — прохрипел натужно Поттер и попятился от Робардса. 

— Я имею в виду, что у тебя максимально широкий спектр полномочий, — официальным тоном отчеканил тот, покосился на гору отчётов и добавил резко и прямо: — Мне без разницы, что ты сделаешь с Малфоем, но мне нужны улики против него. А в идеале и против всей семейки, хотя Франция вряд ли их выдаст.

***

Малфой встретил его привычной, впервые отчего-то уютной тишиной. Он огладил начищенные перила, остановился перед галереей с фамильными портретами, покачал головой и свернул направо. Будто сам дом нашёптывал ему верную дорогу, и свечи зажигались в молчаливом приветствии ему навстречу.

Дверь в кабинета была неплотно прикрыта, и он вошёл без стука. Малфой повернул голову на скрип двери, хмыкнул и отсалютовал ему низким коньячным бокалом, наполненным на треть. На столе по левую руку от него поблёскивала пузатыми боками початая бутылка. 

— Я скучал по вас нынче утром, аврор Поттер.

— Уже не аврор.

— Предлагаете выпить по этому поводу? — Малфой усмехнулся и кивнул на бутылку. 

— Да… наверное… не знаю. Вряд ли вы захотите. Но я огневиски принёс, вот, — и, почувствовав себя вдруг отчаянным придурком, он всё же вскинул руку с запотевшей бутылкой, встряхнул так, что янтарная жидкость метнулась по бутылке из стороны в сторону. 

— Я не против, — пожал плечами Малфой, выставил на стол второй бокал, но наливать не стал. Откинулся на спинку кресла, покачал в руке свой бокал, поднял его на свет. — У меня, знаете ли, сегодня домашний арест заканчивается, почему бы и не отметить?

— Мистер Малфой…

— Да, мистер Поттер?

— Вы это всё… — он замялся, повозил ногой по полу, покусал нижнюю губу и наконец смущённо выпалил: — Вы внимание отвлекали?

— Мистер Поттер, — Люциус прикрыл глаза рукой, ущипнул себя за переносицу, затем вновь посмотрел на Гарри, — у вас в личном имуществе, помнится, дом Блэков в Лондоне. Воображаете себе, сколько запрещённых действующим правительством артефактов найдется там?

— Мы многое выбросили, ещё до победы! — вспылил тот и тут же стушевался под усталым, сочувствующим взглядом.

— Сказочные идиоты. 

— Это опасная, тёмная магия! 

— И поэтому всё, чего вы не понимаете или боитесь, следует уничтожить? — притворно понимающим тоном уточнил Малфой, пригубил свой бокал, смерил Гарри задумчивым, слегка плывущим взглядом. — А что насчёт парселтанга? Уже избавились от этого милой тёмномагической привычки?

— Не моя вина, что Волдеморт… 

— А чья вина, что некоторые семьи владеют этой способностью? — со змеиным раздражением перебил его Малфой, стиснул бокал едва ли не до хруста, подался вперёд в кресле. — Вы, кажется, не сильно выступали за соблюдение законов, когда ваша подружка баловалась с хроноворотом.

— Это другое!

— В самом деле? — его низкий, шёлковый голос разве что не сочился презрением, прищуренный взгляд метался от зелёных глаз с раскрасневшимся щекам и обратно. — Потому что она ваша подружка? Потому что запрещённый артефакт перестаёт быть запрещённым, едва попадает в руки гриффиндорки?

— Гермиона не собиралась никого убивать!

— А я сижу тут целыми днями и только и делаю, что планирую массовые убийства, разумеется, — фыркнул Малфой, долил себе в бокал из бутылки и снова расслабленно расположился в кресле, покатал наполненный бокал между пальцами. — Прямо-таки настоящее чудовище. 

— Вы служили Волдеморту!

— И за это следует упечь в Азкабан моих жену и сына? — он прищурился, будто затаившаяся перед броском змея, и сверлил тяжёлым взглядом Поттера. — Волдеморт, по меньшей мере, давал своим противникам право на честную дуэль…

— Дуэль с годовалым ребёнком — это, по-вашему, честно?

Гарри выиграл. Он прямо почувствовал этот перелом. И когда Малфой отвернулся, опустил голову, отвёл свой нестерпимый взгляд — он буквально ликовал. Пока этот несносный мерзавец не раскрыл свой рот.

— Нет, Гарри. Это не было честно, — он говорил медленно, взвешивая на губах каждое слово, тихо и печально, и от его голоса сдавливало что-то в груди. Гарри будто захлёбывался и тонул в волнах размеренной скорбящей о прошлом речи. — Ты в праве не верить мне, но человек, которому я клялся в верности, ничуть не походил на того, кто пришёл в дом твоих родителей в ту хэллоуинскую ночь. 

Будто притянутый арканом, Гарри обошёл массивный письменный стол, обвёл пальцем край дубовой столешницы и остановился практически вплотную у кресла, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Малфоя. Тот запрокинул голову и разглядывал его задумчивым усталым взглядом.

— Я… всё это уже не имеет значения, — пробормотал Гарри и въерошил растрёпанные патлы. — Раньше я думал, что в министерстве и аврорате служат честные люди, что… 

— Как ты изумительно юн… — Люциус вытянул руку и прошёлся костяшками пальцев по скуле Гарри. — Наивное дитя в теле мужчины.

— Я не дитя! — Гарри дёрнулся прочь и отмахнулся от его руки.

— Нет, разумеется, нет. Прошу прощения, мистер Поттер. Вам и вашему огневиски лучше уйти, я выпил на сегодня достаточно. 

— А если я хочу остаться? — отчего-то шёпотом спросил тот, стиснул свою бутылку и шагнул ближе, так что край кресла упёрся под колени. 

— Тогда вы копаете себе могилу, — размеренно произнёс Малфой, глянул исподлобья и хмыкнул. 

— Почему же сразу могилу?

— Ну, давайте поглядим, что у нас есть в распоряжении, — Люциус вскинул руку и принялся демонстративно загибать пальцы: — Я осуждён за пособничество Тёмному Лорду — раз. Мне отказано в приёме во всех приличных домах в Англии — два. Я отказался от всех имений, титулов, званий и должностей в пользу сына — три. В известных кругах я давно заработал репутацию развратника. 

Здесь Гарри хватило совести покраснеть, на что Малфой хмыкнул и тем же светским тоном продолжил:

— Раньше это компенсировалось деньгами, связями, покровительством влиятельного человека и привлекательной внешностью. Но мне давно не тридцать и даже не сорок. Я старый, потасканный маг с подмоченной репутацией, без кната за душой, фактически никто. Общение со мной лет десять назад открыло бы юноше вроде вас блестящие перспективы. Сегодня же вы только запятнаете себя неподобающими связями, а вам нужно думать о будущем, мистер Поттер. Так что…

— Мне плевать, — вмешался наконец Гарри, прижал одну руку к спинке малфоевского кресла, сбоку от его головы, навис над ним и повторил увереннее: — Мне. На всё. Это. Плевать.

Он упёрся второй рукой в подлокотник Малфоя, вклинился коленом между его ног, склонился ближе и выдохнул у самого лица, усталого и безразличного: 

— Мне совершенно наплевать.

— Глупый. Безумно глупый ребёнок. 

Гарри прикрыл глаза, когда тёплая мягкая ладонь приласкала его колючую небритую щёку, спустилась на шею и потянула вниз, к заманчиво приоткрытым губам.


End file.
